This case is related to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,665 and to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 161,327, filed July 9, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3767828, which is a continuation-in-part of the aforementioned patent.
Both the above mentioned patent and application, hereby incorporated by reference, are entitled "Confined Volume Coffee Aroma" and are directed to a method for removing coffee volatiles from roasted and ground coffee by subjecting the coffee to the influence of steam, under pressure, in an isolated column or vessel. The volatiles are taught to be condensed and added to coffee extract or alternatively to be condensed in coffee extract. The extract is then dried. It has been found, however, that this confined volume coffee aroma (CVCA) condensate possesses certain harsh or "green" flavor notes which many coffee consumers find objectionable. It has been desired, therefore, to find techniques for modifying this aroma in order to make it smoother and milder in character.
Natural grinder gas has been identified as one of the most preferred coffee aromas for imparting the aroma of roasted and ground coffee to soluble coffee powders and beverages; however, it has been a problem to both incorporate and stabilize natural grinder gas in soluble coffees. It has, therefore, been sought to find vehicles which will fix significant quantities of grinder gas.